


Day 14 - Carlton Drake/Riot

by Ducky1783



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Elevator Sex, Kinktober 2018, Other, Tentacles, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducky1783/pseuds/Ducky1783
Summary: No, I will NOT give these two up. I miss them, so I thought "What better than to write more of them?"Day 14 - Asphyxiation/Tentacles
Relationships: Carlton Drake/Riot Symbiote
Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448926
Kudos: 46





	Day 14 - Carlton Drake/Riot

**Author's Note:**

> No, I will NOT give these two up. I miss them, so I thought "What better than to write more of them?"
> 
> Day 14 - Asphyxiation/Tentacles

Drake knew that this wasn’t exactly normal, but when had he ever done something as such?

After all, not everyone had an alien that shared their body. Drake prided himself on doing the impossible. 

Today, what that implied was him trying to get said alien to agree with him on something.

The two of them had agreed on a few things, but there was a lot the symbiote refused to have the same point of view on.

“Brock really isn’t worth all the energy you’re wasting on him.”

**Who are you to tell me what’s worth my time?**

Drake sighed and threw an arm over his eyes. “It’s been hours, and I can’t sleep with all the grumbling you’re doing over there.”

**Not my problem.**

“It kind of is.” The man reminded them. “You’re living in my body, which means you suffer just as much as I do for not getting enough sleep.”

Riot growled and turned his massive head toward him. **Silence. I’ve had enough of your insufferable whining.**

Drake rolled his eyes and removed his arm from his face. “Suit yourself.”

The symbiote glared at him, eyes narrowed to white slits. Riot watched as Drake pulled back his covers and climbed under them, hiking them up above his face, and moved his pillow to rest over his ears.

**What are you doing?**

“Can’t hear you.”

**Idiot.**

Drake almost made a snarky remark but decided he’d rather not be in danger of being eaten, so he kept his mouth shut. He hoped that this would block out the constant rumbling of the Symbiotes voice, if it didn’t he was going to have a hell of a time bitching about it tomorrow. Riot would be just as sleep deprived as he was.

The man had managed to get a little sleep- surprisingly. It wasn’t enough to make him feel well rested not like his normal self, what was even better- note his sarcasm- was that Riot was blaming Drake for their lack of sleep.

**It’s your fault.**

“And just how is it _my_ fault?” Drake grumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose and trying not to think about his pounding migraine from sleep deprivation.

**You should have slept more. Insolent human.**

The man opened his mouth to say something, and snapped it shut. He wasn’t going to spend his morning arguing with Riot, and making his migraine worse. He would take medicine to help, but he wasn’t sure how Riot would react to all the chemicals in them and he didn’t feel like hearing the unholy two-toned screeching.

“What do you want for breakfast?” He asked instead, it would appease the symbiote for the time being.

**Meat.**

“No clarification?”

**Live meat.**

“Ah, there it is.” He wiped a hand down his face and sighed deeply. “Let’s go then.”

Riot’s tendrils shot out of his body and attached the hall, there was an elevator at the end of it that led to the basement. Where he kept the live bait for the symbiotes, but it was all Riot’s now, considering he was the only symbiote Drake still possessed.

**This infernal box is waning my patience.**

“This is as fast as it goes.” Drake responded, glancing at his nails. “There’s not much either of us can do.”

**I could do plenty of things.**

“What kinds of things?”

**Kill you and find a more suitable host.**

“You could have done that a number of times already, the fact that you haven’t is surprising.” He locks eyes with himself in the button panel and raises a cocky brow at the Symbiote in the reflection. “I’m starting to think you actually like me.”

**Shut your mouth.**

Drake brought his face closer to the panel and smirked. “Shut it for me.”

Riot growled and hissed at him, but made no move to do anything. Drake knew he’d end up regretting it in the near future, but right now he was trying to take his attention away from his migraine.

The elevator finally reached the bottom floor and beeped before the doors opened. Riot snarled and flung them forward with tendrils, they hadn’t eaten anything live in almost a day, so they were starving.

“You don’t need to throw me around like a rag doll.” Drake told Riot, grabbing the side of his head to ease the pain of his migraine. “You can’t do anything to take this migraine away?”

**Silence.**

“Such good bedside manners.” Drake grumbled, rubbing at his temples to try to lessen the pounding of his head.

**You talk far too much for a weak flesh bag.**

“So sorry to not live up to your expectations.”

**Maybe you should try harder.**

Drake shook his head and closed his eyes. “Hurry up and eat so I can take something to get rid of the migraine you gave me.”

Riot growled loudly at him before grabbing a rabbit and snapping their teeth down on its neck, efficiently removing the head from the body and swallowed.

**You will not ingest any of your human ‘medicine’.**

“Then what exactly do you propose?” The man snapped. “You’re not going to do anything about it, so I have to do it myself.”

**Inseolent human.**

He rolled his eyes and waved his hand around. “Yes, yes. We’ve established that I’m inferior to you. Please hurry up, hearing your voice makes it worse.”

Drake couldn’t tell if the snarling was worse than the voice. He did know, however, that if he didn’t get some medicine soon, his head would probably literally explode. Too bad for Riot.

The Symbiote ate a few more rabbits, swallowing the rest of the bodies for extra nutrients and because they didn’t like making a mess.

 **There.** They growled. **You can stop your whining.**

“I’m not whining.” Drake rolls his eyes and makes his way back to the elevator. “Are you going to deal with the migraine on your own? Or am I going to have to do it myself?”

There was grumbling from the Symbiote, but they did do something to calm the migraine. Most of it went away, the remaining only a faint thrum at his temples.

“Thank you.”

**Mm.**

Drake stepped back into the elevator and clicked the button for the top floor. There was an eerie silence in his head and he didn’t trust it one bit. The man knew that the Symbiote was up to something, but he didn’t realize just what until a silver tendril shot out of him to hit the “emergency stop” button. Drake stumbled as the elevator screeched to a halt and glared at his reflecting in the panel.

“Would you like to tell me what the hell that was?”

He didn’t get an answer.

“Why-”

He was silenced by a thick tendril slipping into his mouth. He gagged around it and felt his eyes get teary before his hands shot up above his head and stayed there as he was pushed forward into the wall of the elevator.

 _What the fuck are you doing?_ He thought to the other.

 **You seem to think you are the boss here, Carlton.** Riot purred into his ear, having manifested a head after Drake was pressed into the wall. **I’m going to remind you who it really is.**

The tendril in his mouth moved farther down his throat to where it was just blocking off his airways. He closed his eyes to steady himself and push through the initial panic of not being able to breathe, and snapped them back open when he felt something wrap around his dick.

_What-?_

**Silence, Carlton.**

_But what-_

**Do not make me completely turn off your motor functions.**

Drake wisely shut up and closed his eyes again. Just when the lack of air became too much, the tendril retreated a bit to allow him to suck in some air. It rippled against his tongue and he twitched his hips back when the tendril around his dick squeezed.

He moaned when he felt something wet slide up the back of his neck and tried not to say anything about Riot licking him. Riot seemed to like that though, because they did it again and growled when Drake didn’t give the same response.

The tendril in his mouth slowly made its way back into his throat and Drake could feel the one around his dick pulsate along with it.

**Carlton.**

Drake opened his eyes to see Riot’s face next to his, eyes reflecting what he looked like. Face flushed and mouth stretched wide. He makes an inquiring noise around the tendril in his mouth and gags when it shoots a little further in. Riot makes a pleased noise and then the tendril leaves.

“W-what do you want?” He gasps between breaths, voice a little husky from the abuse of his throat.

**Who says I wanted anything?**

“You’re the one that called my name.”

**I have what I want, what do _you_ want?**

The tendril around his dick squeezed him again and he let out a cry that had Riot snarling at him and pushing their face closer.

 **Is that what you want, Carlton?** The Symbiote asked. **Something around you? Or maybe-**

There was something slithering up his leg and his fingers twitched above his head.

**Do you want something in you? Is that what you want, Carlton?**

“I don’t care,” Drake says, thrusting his hips forward to get some more friction.

**Is that so?**

His mouth is assaulted once again, but this time it’s Riot’s tongue. The tip of it brushes against the roof of his mouth and he shudders.

 **I think you want this very much, Carlton.** Riot taunts. **I think this is exactly what you wanted from the very beginning.**

_What are you talking about?_

The deep, rumbling laugh he got in return made him moan and his hips twitch.

 **You know exactly what I mean**. A clawed hand comes up to brush his cheek. **Don’t try lying to me, Carlton. I’m in your head, I know you better than you’ll ever know yourself.** The claws catch on his lower jaw and pull it open further. **I know exactly what makes you tick. I know everything.**

His airways are blocked off again and the thing sliding up his leg disappears to be replaced with clawed hands, the one at his face leaving to cup his ass.

**You’d like it very much if I ripped off all your clothes and took you. Right here in this elevator. You’d even enjoy it if someone were to see.**

He closed his eyes and moaned around the tongue in his mouth. He pushed his hips back into the hands and arched his back. His cock was rock hard and he desperately wanted some more friction on it, but the tendril has stopped moving. He delighted in the way the hands squeezed his hips and choked on a moan when one of them squeezed just a little too hard.

**Carlton.**

Drake opens his eyes and looks up at Riot’s own.

 **We’re going to finish this in your room.** They tell him. **Your punishment hasn’t even begun.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next one.


End file.
